Dragon Slayer
by zipurkhurosaki
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, setelah menyelesaikan misi bersama para penyihir lainnya berniat pulang kembali ke Guildnya. Namun tidak di sangka di hutan tempat yang dia lewati muncul portal dimensi yang membuatnya tertarik ke dalam dimensi itu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Ini ide baru muncul waktu liat anime Fairy Tail bagaian pertarungan Natsu, Gajel vs Sting, Rogue waktu turnamen Daimatou Enbou. Ana berfikir, gimana ya! kalau naruto tidak terlahir di dunia Shinobi tapi dunia Wizard,terlebih dia seorang Dragon Slayer. Akhirnya Ana mendapat ide dan menuliskannya di fanfic ini. Dan semoga para pembaca senang dengan tulisan Author pemula ini.

**Warning :**

**Mungkin gaje, abal, alur gak jelas, OC/ OOC, serta typo ( pasti ).**

Disclaimer: Manga Naruto adalah kepunyaan Kishimoto sensei, begitu pula Fairy Tail, dan Highschool DxD, mereka milik pengarangnya masing-masing, Ana hanya pengemarnya saja.

Chapter 1

**"New dimensional"**

"Kita pulang sekarang Naruto, misi telah selesai." Kata laki laki bertubuh tinggi tegap pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Ya, Gildart-san. Lagi pula aku sudah rindu guild kita." Jawab pemuda pirang sebahu tanpa menoleh pada laki laki di sampingnya.

( Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri hutan, guild tempat mereka masih jauh dari pandangan matanya saat ini )

"Gildart-san setelah kau pulang, apa kau akan pergi mengembara lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah? bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin Aku akan istirahat sejenak dalam misi!, juga aku akan memborong semua ramen di kedai Yamada-jiji setidaknya aku akan melampiaskan nafsu ramenku hari ini juga!? hem! hem!" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk gak jelas.

"Begitukah? Heh . . .kau ini, ramen sih boleh, tapi jangan terlalu banyak, tidak baik untuk proses pertumbuhanmu!" kata Gilard dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hem. . .Ya, aku akan menginggatnya!"

( Angin semilir senja pertanda malam akan tiba itu meyampu rambut kuning dan hitam milik pemuda dan pria itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya terlihatlah cahaya menyilaukan di samping mereka, karena terbesit rasa penasaran akan cahaya itu, mereka pun menuju tempat itu.)

"Apa itu? NARUTO !" kata Gildart, namun terlihat seperti teriakan.

Naruto melihat cahaya itu dengan seksama. sihir cahaya? bukan, itu bukan berasal darinya! tapi cahaya apa itu? apakah sihir **Zeref **? bukan juga, tapi apa?!

"Ja. . . Jangan. . .Jangan **ZEREF **" teriak Gildart sambil mundur ke belakang.

"Bukan! itu bukan **Zeref**, sihir **Zeref **tidak bisa memanipulasikan sihirnya jadi sihir cahaya! Lagipula dia tidak akan muncul terlalu sering bukan?" kata Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto! " Gildart tersenyum

( Tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik naruto, seperti menghisapnya menuju cahaya itu )

"Ap. . .apa ini! hei. . .hei. . . lepaskan aku!" teriak naruto.

" Cahaya apa itu, tidak bisa! apa ini,sihirku tidak berpengaruh padanya, bahkan sihirku saat mengenainya langsung hangus! energinya terlalu kuat!" dia terus menerus mengeluarkan sihirnya namun tidak berefek sama sekali dengan cahaya itu, meskipun dia mendapat gelar **Mage SS **tapi tetap bagaimana pun juga makhluk cahaya itu terasa tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

". . .maafkan aku naruto. .maafkan aku . . ." ucapnya tertunduk

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya naruto bingung sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sihirnya.

"Meskipun aku menganggapmu anakku sendiri, tapi aku merasa sama sekali tak mampu melindungimu, mungkin dulu aku bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu jika saja aku tidak terlambat, meskipun aku menggunakan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untuk melindungimu. Kau bahkan menaruh segala bahaya di pundakmu agar orang lain tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, aku selalu merasa tak berguna saat kau membutuhkan!"

( Naruto terkejut saat mendengar orang yang dia hormati mengatakan padanya bahwa naruto telah di anggap putranya, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis nan menyegarkan)

"Bahkan jika saat ini aku hilang dari negri ini, aku pasti akan kembali. . .

(senyumnya menenangkan)

. . .katakan pada semuanya bahwa aku baik baik saja, katakan pada semuanya jangan mengkawatirkanku, dan katakan pada semuanya bahwa aku masih dalam pengembaraan mencari **Acnologia **, setidaknya aku pasti akan kembali. . .

. . . tou-san arigatou. . .sayonara!" kata Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Ya Aku akan menyampaikan semuanya pada mereka, maafkan Aku yang tidak mampu melindungimu Naruto!" dia tertunduk lesu dengan cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

( Bersamaan perpisahan mereka, cahaya itu perlahan menghilang bagaikan tidak pernah ada )

**0**

**0~0**

**0~0~0**

"Ugh. . .! kepalaku pusing, dimana ini ?"

"Tenanglah ini tempat yang aman, sekarang minumlah?" kata perempuan cantik dengan 5 pasang sayap malakatnya.

"Kenapa tempat ini sangat menyilaukan!" tanya Naruto.

"Ikutlah denganku, **Michale-sama **akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

(Naruto kemudiao berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti wanita itu)

"Hn. . .!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak senang." Gabriel bertanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak! setelah ini aku akan pulang, misi di guild sudah menungguku." kata Naruto memberi penjelasan.

(Gabriel yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum masam )

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di tempat yang terdapat banyak tumbuhan dan pemandangan alam yang sangat indah, bahkan dengan wajah datarnya sebenarnya di dalam hati Naruto di buat terkesima olehnya.

" Selamat datang di surga tempat **Tuhan dan Malaikat **tinggal Naruto-kun, aku pimpinan tertinggi malaikat namaku **Michale **" Malaikat itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, meski begitu aura kewibawaannya dapat terlihat dari ucapanya.

"Aku tidak bertanya nama maupun jabatanmu, aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa aku terkirim ke dimensi ini!" Naruto berbicara dengan tenang meskipun aura di di depannya berbeda level dengannya tapi dia merasa tidak takut dengan aura yang terpancar itu, baginya yang hidup dalam pengembaraan dimana bahaya selalu menghampirinya melawan berbagai mahluk sampai naga hitam **Acnologia **yang di katakan naga terkuat di dunianya dia tidak merasa takut, apalagi dengan makhluk yang mengaku sebagai pimpinan surga itu. Keteguhan hati dan kepercayaan akan diri sendiri adalah jalan hidupnya yang selalu dia pegang.

"Heh, dimana sopan santunmu hah? Kau tau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Pria muda dengan kepakan 5 sayapnya itu bersiap menyerang Naruto dengan tongkat yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak menaruh hormat kepada jabatan yang mereka pegang, tapi bagaimana seseorang mampu bertindak bijaksana bertanggung jawab serta keyakinan akan diri sendiri. Itulah prinsip manusia yang aku yakini, jadi pada makhluk seperti kalian hal itu tidak berlaku padaku." Naruto berkata pada **Joker surga **itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemimpin malaikat yang ada di depannya.

"heh manusia! aku bisa melenyapkanmu dengan mudah, jangan sombong akan kekuatanmu" Dulio terus mendinginkan tempat itu

"Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan makhluk tempramental itu, Michael-san apa yang ingin kau katakan, yangku tahu, Aku merasa tidak pernah mendapat misi utuk seorang malaikat!" Naruto menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin dengan jurus mahluk tempramental itu.

"Sebelumnya Aku minta maaf melibatkanmu yang berasal dari dimensi lain untuk terlibat dalam masalah ini. . ." Michael mengatakannya dengan membungkukan badannya.

Naruto mendengarkan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

. . .saat ini manusia sedang terancam, ada salah satu fraksi yang menyerang fraksi lain yaitu malaikat jatuh dan iblis, mereka berniat menyulut api perang seperti perang akbar dahulu yang menyebabkan **Tuhan dalam al kitab **tewas."

"Kenapa aku yang harus terlibat dalam masalah fraksi kalian, padahal di duniaku bahkan lebih rumit menciptakan perdamaian" setelah mencerna setiap kalimat dari malaikat di depannya dia akhirnya tahu bahwa kesimpulan dari arah pembicaraan ini adalah menciptakan kedamaian di dimensi ini dimana dia juga terlibat di dalamnya.

"Aku bersama organisasi kami selalu berlatih dalam pengembaraan kami agar bisa melindungi kaum lemah sambil terus mengejar naga hitam dan memusnahkannya, saat misi di tunda karena naga itu menghilang tanpa jejak Aku dan para penyihir berniat kembali ke Guild, kau menarikku ke dimensimu!, singkatnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada seorang manusia seperti diriku ini?" Naruto menaikan sedikit energi sihirnya,dingin di tubuhnya seketika hilang saat dia meningkatkannya.

"Hanya ini satu satunya cara kami agar kedamaian bisa terwujud, perwakilan dari umat manusia sangat kami butuhkan untuk terwujudnya pakta perjanjian kaum akhirat. . .

. . .aku memohon dengan sangat naruto-kun. Ini demi kedamaian, meskipun ini bukan dimensimu tapi bukankah kau tidak suka peperangan?"

"Angkat kepalamu michael-san, terlihat tidak sopan saat kau membungkukkan badanmu padaku yang bahkan tidak kau kenal, aku tidak mengerti akan permasalahanmu, bahkan aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dimensi ini. AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MENGIRIMKU KEMBALI KE TEMPAT ASALKU, ITU SAJA TIDAK KURANG TIDAK LEBIH" Naruto berkata sedikit sopan pada malaikat di depannya yang telah selesai dengan aksi membungkuknya

"Akan kubunuh kau bocah!" Amarah yang di keluarkan Joker surga itu membekukan tempat yang awalnya indah itu, dia berlari sambil membawa pedang di tangannya berniat menusuk naruto.

"Bisakah kau suruh anak buahmu itu diam michael-san, suara cemprengnya membuat gendang telingaku serasa mau pecah" Naruto berkata dengan tangan menutup kedua telinganya mereka yang disana langsung sweadroop akan sifat naruto yang terlihat konyol. Bahkan Gabril yang berwajah datar terseyum saat melihat perubahan drastis Naruto

"Dulio hentikan tindakanmu! Sifatmu bahkan tidak mencerminkan jiwa malaikat!, dan lagi tidakkah kau sadar siapa yang kau hadapi?" Michael berkata dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat tempramental kartu as nya.

"Tapi dia sungguh tidak sopan kepadamu Michael-sama, dia merendahkanmu yang juga **Tangan kiri Tuhan **, mahluk seperti dia harusnya tidak pantas di biarkan hidup!" dia tetap bersikeras akan pendiriannya untuk membunuh mahluk kuning yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Tidak apa, bukankah aku yang membawanya kemari, harusnya Aku yang memberikan kenyamanan kepadanya!"

Jika dia memang satu-satunya manusia terpilih itu. . .

. . .berarti Michael-sama.

"Maafkan Aku!,. . . Michael-sama, Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa!"

"Aku tidak tahu sifatnya mudah berubah, Gabriel-san!" Naruto berkata sambil menoleh pada satu satunya cewek disana.

"i. . .iya naruto, dia memang seperti itu!" Gabriel yang tidak tahu orang yang terus di pandanginya menanyakan sesuatu padanya membuatnya menunduk malu.

"Michael-san tolong kirimkan aku kembali!, urusanku disini telah selesai" setelah suasana tenang Naruto kembali mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Maafkan Aku Naruto-kun, kekuatanku hanya bisa digunakan sekali!"

"Sifatmu semakin membuatku marah michael-san, kau berkata bahwa kau mampu pindah dimensi tetapi sekarang kau berkata sebaliknya! Jangan main main denganku!" Naruto terlihat marah karena jawaban malaikat itu selalu tidak jelas, bahkan terkesan tidak mau menjelaskan jalan pulangnya.

"Shadow Dorraig"

Tbc.

A/N: Lagi nyoba buat fanfic, maaf kalau pasaran, meskipun author amatiran tapi Ana usahain agar sedikit beda dengan yang canon. Di fic ini nanti ana buat Isse dan Rias sedikit OOC. Mungkin segini dulu ya? Hem. .tangannya udah capek ngetik. Hehehe.

Jangan lupa di review ya, karena bagaimanapun review reader adalah penyemangat buat Ana untuk nulis nih fic lebih baik lagi.

**Zipur_Khurosaki Gooo . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Pertama-tama di sini Ana mau kasih tahu beberapa hal mengenai Naruto, meskipun Naruto di dunia DxD tidak mempunyai partner kucing seperti di manga Fairy Tail, tapi dia di sini tetap mabuk kendaraan kok. Soal penampilan dia mengenakan celana putih di bawah lulut, ( Celananya sama dengan Natsu waktu daimatou enbu ) baju oranye berlengan pendek, dengan lambang uzumaki di belakang punggungnya, kemudian tertutupi jubah Akatsuki berlambang awan merah yang melingkupi anggota tubuhnya, Lambang Guildnya di bahu kiri berwarna hitam.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin gaje, abal, alur gak jelas, OC/ OOC, serta typo ( pasti ).**

Disclaimer: Manga Naruto adalah kepunyaan Kishimoto sensei, begitu pula Fairy Tail, dan High School DxD, mereka milik pengarangnya masing-masing, Ana hanya pengemarnya saja.

_Douzo yonde kudasai!. . ._

**Dragon_Slayer**

**Chapter 2**

**" Arrive and mission "**

" Shadow doraibu " bersamaan pengucapan Naruto, perlahan aura hitam menguar keluar dari tubuhnya, menampakan kekuatan sejati 'Shadow Dragon Slayer', matanya pun kini berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan iris pupilnya mengecil.

"Matilah Kau!" Dulio mengucapkannya sambil melempar beberapa tombak cahaya sebesar ban mobil pada Naruto, dia melemparkannya sambil terbang dengan 5 pasang sayapnya.

'Aku harus berhati-hati, sepertinya makhluk tempramental itu berniat membunuhku.' Terlihat Naruto menendang, memukul, sampai salto ke belakang untuk menghindari tombak-tombak tajam yang mengarah padanya

"Hem, cuma mulutmu yang besar, ternyata aku salah, kupikir Michael-sama membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan menjadikanmu wakil dari manusia pada pakta perjanjian itu." Kalimat yang di ucapkannya seakan mengandung penghinaan akan manusia di depannya, serta merta dia mengatakannya dengan nada sinis, Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar, sama seperti yang sering dia lakukan saat bertarung dengan musuhnya.

"Oh, begitukah cara bangsa kalian menilai seorang manusia? Kupikir kalian makhluk terhormat!" Naruto mengatakannya dengan sedikit nafas memburu, dia bukanlah tipe petarung jarak jauh, apalagi lawannya kali ini bahkan bisa terbang leluasa, bertarung dengan makhluk yang bisa terbang adalah salah satu dari kelemahannya.

"Hem!" Dulio tersenyum bangga, menyeringai akan apa yang terjadi setelahnya

Naruto menoleh ke samping insting yang meneriakkan bahaya terlambat untuk di sadarinya, sejujurkan dia tahu dengan masuk ke mode ini sebenarnya serangan apapun akan menembusnya, tapi mengingat intensitas sihirnya saat ini entah kenapa melemah, dia memilih memadatkan tubuhnya, meski rawan saat terkena serangan langsung, namun dia melakukannya untuk mengobservasi lawan yang terbang di atasnya, tapi sepertinya tidak semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai rencana, karena kesalahan sedikit yang di buatnya, membuatnya terbang tinggi dan akhirnya jatuh bebas menghantam tanah.

'oh shiit, lenganku'

#Sraaaakk, , ,

#Bruuukkk, , ,

"Ughh. . ." setelah Naruto mencium tanah, tombak yang mengarah padanya membuat dia harus salto ke belakang, setelah dia berhasil menghindarinya, ternyata tombak itu hanya sebuah pengalihan, karena sepersekian detik kemudian, lengan kirinya terkena tombak yang datang dari belakangnya, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya meneteskan banyak darah dari lengannya. Belum selesai dengan raut terkejutnya, sebuah tendangan manis memberi salam pada perutnya, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

Naruto membiarkan lengannya terkena tombak itu, mulut yang masih mengeluarkan darah juga ia hiraukan, prioritasnya saat ini adalah sebisa mungkin menghindari tongkat dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kita akhiri pertarungan ini? Ku akui kau sangat kuat, Apalagi tongkatmu itu, sepertinya itu mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa." Naruto mengatakannya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Puaahh." Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, Dia di buat takjub akan tendangan kuat yang di layangkan tadi oleh malaikat itu.

'Naruto-kun.' Gabril memandang khawatir pada Naruto yang saat ini mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, bagaimanapun yang sedang bertarung dengannya adalah Kartu As surga itu.

"Setelah kau merasakan ini." bersamaan ucapan serta ayunan tongkatnya, tempat itu membeku seketika beserta Naruto yang terperangkap di dalam es berbentuk limas setinggi hampir 25m itu.

'Oh shiit, apa lagi ini, sepertinya makhluk di dimensi ini sangat kuat. . .

( Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya. )

. . . ternyata aku masih lemah, sangat lemah, setelah semua yang ku lalui mengapa aku harus berakhir di tempat ini, padahal aku ingin bertemu teman-temanku.'

'miris memang, meskipun aku seorang Dragon Slayer tetapi di sini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tidak ada yang mendukung serta menyemangatiku. Maafkan aku Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Gildart-san, mungkin ini akhir dari ku, bahkan aku tidak mampu membalaskan dendam pada naga itu, Gomen.' Naruto menutup matanya, merasakan tubuh yang di hujam dengan kerasnya dengan es itu.

"Uhuk. . .uhuk. . .phuah." Naruto memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya saat balok-balok es mulai menghujam tubuhnya serta perlahan menimbunnya.

"Dulio, meskipun dia hanya seorang manusia, tapi dia lebih kuat darimu, meskipun dirimu di anugrahi longinus terkuat kedua. Aku tidak yakin kau mampu mengalahkannya saat dia dalam kondisi terbaiknya." Michael mengatakannya dengan datar, tapi dari setiap ucapannya, mereka yang mendengar tidak menemukan kebohongan dari setiap ucapannya, Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari area pertarungan itu melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto yang tergeletak, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dulio yang masih terbang, serta tongkat yang berada dalam gengamannya.

'Eh. . .? apa maksudnya?' Gabriel terkejut dalam hati, meskipun raut khawatir terlihat jelas pada pemuda kuning yang tergeletak itu, sebenarnya dia ingin menolongnya, tapi mengingat siapa yang dia hadapi terlebih dia pemegang longinus, mungkin dia hanya mampu bertahan beberapa menit, tapi ketika mendengar ucapan pemimpinnya itu, dia di buat bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti Michael-sama" Dulio mengatakannya dengan nada hormat.

"Kau ingat kan, saat kalian dan seraph membantuku membuka portal dimensi dan menariknya ke sini. . .

( Dulio menganguk )

. . .mereka saat ini sedang di sembuhkan oleh Azril, kekuatan kalian bahkan hampir habis saat portal dimensi itu terbuka."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Michael-sama." Dulio turun dan menghilangkan sayap malaikatnya, tidak lupa tongkat yang masuk ke dimensi miliknya.

"Kalian mungkin saat itu sudah mati jika Aku tidak segera menutup portal dimensi itu, terlebih di antara kalian ada yang terluka cukup parah saat terkena serangan pria itu."

( Gabriel dan Dulio yang mendengar apa yang di ucapkan pemimpinnya terkejut bukan main, lantas mengapa saat ini mereka baik-baik saja? )

"Sesaat aku menariknya, Aku merasakan 2 energi yang cukup besar darinya, tapi saat dia berpindah ke dimensi kita, energi sihirnya lenyap seketika, aku beramsumsi bahwa sihirnya tidak bisa kita rasakan, karena itu kita hanya mampu merasakan aura manusia darinya . . .

. . .Dan juga ketahuilah saat kau berpindah dimensi, kau melawan takdir yang menyertaimu, karena sesungguhnya perpindahan dimensi hanya bisa terjadi saat kau mengalami kematian, dalam artian kalian tidak mengalaminya, karena hanya terjadi pada manusia. . .

( Michael menjeda kalimatnya sesaat )

. . .Tapi pada suatu hari, 'Dia' mengatakan bahwa 'Dia' telah menemukan seorang manusia yang bisa mewujudkan keinginan-Nya, saat penyegelan ** Trexhea **di sebuah dimensi ciptaan-Nya, tapi 'orang itu' berada di dimensi yang di penuhi oleh sihir dan naga." Michael mengatakannya tetap dalam ekspresi senyumnya, mengabaikan raut terkejut dari dua malaikat yang selalu bersamanya.

'a. . .apa 'orang itu' yang di maksudkan adalah Naruto-kun.' Gabriel tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan apakah orang itu Naruto, pada pemimpinnya.

"Ja. . .jadi orang itu adalah Naruto." Dulio tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut bahwa kesimpulan dari perkataan pemimpinnya mengarah pada orang yang saat ini di bekukannya.

"Sebenarnya Aku tidak tega membawanya ke dimensi ini, Dia kehilangan orang yang berharga sekaligus orang yang dia sayangi, untuk waktu yang tidak sedikit, karena itu Aku berharap kalian menghiburnya dalam suka dan duka, saat kedamaian di sini benar-benar terwujud, Aku akan mengirimya kembali ke tempat asalnya, karena bagaimanapun di sanalah tempat kelahirannya."

"Aku minta maaf telah meragukan pilihanmu Michael-sama, Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang Tuhan pilih untuk mendamaikan dunia ini." Dulio membungkukan badannya pada pimpinan surga itu.

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya. . .

. . . lihatlah kubah es buatanmu." Sesaat kemudian Michael mengalihkan pandangannya pada kubah es itu di ikuti dua malaikat di dekatnya.

'Hancurkan semuanya yang membuatmu menderita Naruto.'

'Deg. . .deg. . .deg.' perlahan mata Naruto terbuka, menampakkan mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah Dulio.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkap bayangan." Perlahan Naruto berubah menjadi bayangan hitam mata merahnya terkunci pada orang yang membekukannya ( Sama seperti saat Rogue mengeluarkan sihir naga bayangannya saat melawan Gajeel waktu final daimatou enbu ), dan dengan mudahnya, dia menembus kurungan es berbentuk limas itu dan akhirnya berpijak pada tanah beku itu

#Slaaassshhh, , ,

#Tap, tap, , ,

"Mustahil!, apa itu tadi, bagaimana dia menembusnya?" Dulio menampakan raut terkejut akan kecepatan orang yang saat ini berada di depannya, yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau melawan seorang Wizard!" Tidak ada nada mengejek maupun menghibur, Hanya nada datar tanpa emosi serta rasa sakit bagi yang mendengarnya, perlahan Naruto berpijakan di tanah dan terbang dengan kaki berlapis bayangannya.

"Hah! . . ." Dulio hanya mampu terkejut akan ucapan manusia itu.

"Terimalah salam perkenalan dariku, Aku Namikaze Naruto, Penyihir dari Fairy Tail, Dragon Slayer. . .

( Naruto menarik nafas sesaat )

" Eiryuu no Houkou " Sihir Naga yang di keluarkan Naruto itu menghantam tubuh Dulio yang terlambat menghindar dari serangan sihir naga itu, akan tetapi sesaat sebelumnya dia masih sempat mengaktifkan scread gearnya untuk membuat dinding pelindung.

"Jadi inikah sihir naga, luar biasa." Dulio mengatakannya dengan nada tenang, meskipun dia merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya, sepertinya dinding es buatannya dapat ditembus sihir itu.

"Hem!, begitukah?, Kau bahkan tidak mampu menyentuhku."

"Benarkah?." Dulio melempar puluhan tombak yang di kombinasikan dengan scread gearnya sehingga tombak itu berlapis api dan melesat menuju Naruto.

#Slasss, slasss, slasss, , ,

#Syuuut, syuuut, syuuut, , ,

Dan benar saja, tombak api itu hanya menembusnya bagaikan hantu, menghiraukan keterkejutan lawannya, kobaran api tercipta di kedua tangan Naruto

"Karyuu no Kenkaku." Belum selesai dengan pukulan naga apinya, Naruto membakar sikut tangannya dan mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi.

"Karyuu no Yokugeki, ." Naruto menyikut punggung Dulio hingga terbang ke atas, tidak membuang waktu, Naruto langsung terbang ke atasnya dengan kobaran api di kakinya. Saat di udara, Naruto membakar tangan dan lengannya, kobaran sayap naga api muncul dari kedua tangan itu melebar hampir tiga puluh meter, dia pun menyabetkan sayap naga api yang membentang lebar itu ke perut malaikat tersebut.

"Guren Bakuenjin"

#Slasss, , ,

#Sraakk, , ,

#Duuuuaaaarrrrr, , ,

"Ohok, . . .ohok, ohok. . .

Puahh. . .!" lenguh Dulio dengan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, di tempatnya terdapat kawah besar berdiameter tiga puluh meter, pakaiannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, scread gearnya kali ini tidak mampu berbuat banyak melindungi tuannya, tetapi dia masih mampu untuk berdiri.

"Serangan yang hebat, tapi masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku."

"Oh, begitukah?, bagaimana dengan ini?" Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Naruto langsung melesat dengan bayangannya.

#slaassh, syuuut, , ,

Naruto langsung melayangkan tinju kanannya untuk memukul malaikat itu, dengan gaya dorong dari sihir bayangannya. Dia langsung menghantamkannya ke tanah.

"Puuaahh." Darah segar kembali keluar dari malaikat itu yang kini terkapar di tanah.

"Serangan terakhir untuk memusnahkannya." Raut wajahnya datar dan dingin, sikap yang selalu ia tunjukan di kala bertarung dengan lawannya, kemudian kedua tangan Naruto di tarik ke samping kanan pinggangnya, dia bersiap melepaskan sihir penghancurnya.

'Apakah ini akhirku, bahkan longinus pun tidak mempan pada sihir itu, maafkan atas semua ucapan salahku Michael-sama, Jika aku di beri kesempatan sekali lagi, aku akan menjaga mulutku serta tingkah lakuku, tulangku sudah remuk redam mungkin inilah akhirnya.' Dulio pun menghembuskan nafas yang terputus-putus serta perlahan matanya tertutup.

"Seieiryuu no Se-"

#Syuuutt, , ,

Terdengar bunyi pelan dari energi sihir yang membentuk bulat sebesar bola sepak itu, aura hitam pekat keluar dari sihir itu.

"HENTIKAN!, ku mohon hentikan, ku mohon, dia telah sekarat, jika kau menyerangnya lagi dia pasti mati." Mata Gabriel berkaca kaca, iris violetnya menatap Naruto, tidak berapa lama kemudian cairan liquid bening mengalir dari sudut matanya, Ya dia begitu dia bersiap menjadi tameng hidup bagi orang di belakangnya yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya yang kini telah sekarat dengan mulut yang bersimbah darah. Hatinya bergejolak campur aduk, melindungi adiknya dan mati di hadapan pemuda yang kini terus terngiang di kepalanya, atau pergi dari hadapannya dan membiarkan adiknya mati.

"Kumohon hentikan, Naruto-kun, dia telah sekarat." Michael mengatakannya dengan raut wajahnya yang mengisyaratkan rasa khawatir, Jokernya yang di katakan terkuat kedua setelahnya di buat tak berkutik di hadapan pemuda pengguna sihir naga itu.

"Kenapa?, dia yang memulainya." Naruto tetap dengan wajah datar nan dingin, menatap tajam pada pemimpin surga itu.

"Setelah melihat siapa dirimu, dan kekuatanmu dia pasti akan berubah."

"Apakah aku bisa memegang perkataanmu? Jikalau dia tetap sombong seperti itu, Aku akan melenyapkannya langsung dari dunia ini." Naruto tetap mempertahankan energi hitam di tangannya yang siap meledak.

"Kau bisa memegang perkataanku Naruto-kun, dan juga, bisakah kau hilangkan sihir di tanganmu itu?, Aku merasa daya hancurnya sangat besar."

Naruto menutup mata sejenak, saat membuka matanya bayangan hitam di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, tidak lupa mata merahnya kini berganti menjadi biru shappire menenangkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu Michael-san." energi hitam di tangannya seketika menghilang.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku!, dan Gabriel, bawalah Dulio pada Azril agar di sembuhkan juga, meski Aku tidak yakin akan sembuh total."

"Baik, Michael-sama." Gabriel menunduk sesaat, mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi membawa Dulio di kedua tangannya.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang berada, dia di sebuah istana megah berwarna emas berkilauan serta di sekelilingnya banyak pepohonan dan tumbuhan yang menambah kesan indah tempat itu.

'oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada tempat seindah ini?' Naruto berkata sambil masuk ke dalam istana dengan berada di belakang pemimpin malaikat itu, sesaat kemudian malaikat itu duduk di singgasananya.

"Apa kau bersedia Naruto-kun, setelah kedamaian tercipta Aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu ke tempat asalmu." Ternyata Michael masih setia menunggu akan jawaban pemuda itu.

'Oh shiit, itu lagi, hah. . .'

"Biarkan aku fikirkan nanti Michael-san, saat ini tubuhku benar-benar tidak ku-."

"a. . .apa kau-." belum selesai Michael mengatakan suatu hal, Naruto pingsan di depannya.

#Bruukk, , ,

Naruto kini tidur terlelap di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih.

'Mungkin dia juga terluka cukup parah saat bertarung dengan Dulio.' Batin Gabriel dan Michael yang berada di dekatnya.

'Apa kau melupakanku NARUTO.'

To be Continued. . .

A/N : Sebenarnya Ana mau buat Naruto langsung ke 'Kuoh' untuk segera ikut ke pertemuan tiga fraksi, Tapi karena Ana merasa di fic pertama kemarin terasa garing, akhirnya Ana buat fight di chapter ini meskipun tidak 'wah' gitu, sekalian untuk menunjukan sihir Naruto bagi yang bertanya di review kemarin.

Mungkin segini dulu, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic dari 'Dragon Slayer' ini, Dan jikalau mau, luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review, Fav, maupun Follow fic ini, agar Ana bisa lebih semangat, dan bisa memperbaiki alur maupun typo di chapter yang akan datang supaya lebih baik.

Oh ya satu lagi, kata " Shiit." dalam kalimat ini berarti " Sial." Bukan suatu umpatan yang biasa di keluarkan dalam bahasa inggris, meski kalimatnya hampir sama. jadi Ana harap jangan ada yang berfikir bahwa kata " shiit." adalah umpatan dalam bahasa inggris, tetapi artinya " SIAL "

Ok, Sekian dulu.

_Ja matta!. . ._

**Zipur_Khurosaki Gooo. . .**


End file.
